Marie Laveau
"Don't tempt me to fight you, Strange... We BOTH know what happened last time!" - Marie talking with Doctor Strange. Marie Laveau is the Queen of Voodoo all over the world, her seat of power in New Orleans. A well documented and historic woman that has been the centre of various television documentaries, papers, media, television shows and museums, throughout the centuries after her reported death. The public believe Marie to have died sometime in the 1800's. She is based on the same woman from Marvel 616 and the same woman from real life american history. History What the Public Know Marie was born in the french quarter of Louisiana, New Orleans in 1801. And much like her real life history shares, she was a hairdresser, owning her own salon in New Orleans. In later life she married twice, however both of her husbands mysteriously disappeared, pause for thought..... however not before she bore 5 children to them respectfully. It was known that she begun practicing Voodoo at a tender age and ultimately began to offer clients in her salon, 'services' for payment, such as charms, love spells, fertility spells, hexes and sometimes prophetic readings. It was known that Marie eventually became the 'Queen' of Voodoo. A title given to those women at the height of their game, who are considered the heads of their individual voodoo tribes. However Marie was top dog. People traveled far and wide to witness her rituals in the Louisiana swamps. And other Voodoo Queens saw Marie as their go-to leader of all the tribes. Much like a head of state has mayors that watch over his cities, but still answer to him. She held mystic and political power because of this and her seat of power was namely New Orleans where she gained a reputation as the Voodoo Queen of New Orleans, amongst others. Of course, Marie was reported dead in 1881 and her tomb resides in New Orleans where even to this day, people visit and pay their respect, believing they will be blessed by her spirit. (Her tomb attracts more tourists than Elvis) Marie is a well known historic figure in modern times and her life has often been documented in documentaries, papers, writing, museums and television shows. Therefore the public are very aware of who Marie is. However they aren't aware she's still alive! What the Public DON'T know Marie didn't actually die, she survived the mortal coil when she was supplied with a potion from a sorcerer called Cagliostro. However she continued to age and was cared for by her tribe unbeknown to the public. Keeping her safe for centuries. However, demonstrating her power, she captured Dracula with ease and used his blood to fix the potion that Cagliostro had provided her, and with it, restored her youth. And in more recent years, she became an enemy of Brother Voodoo and Doctor Strange. The latter whom she nearly killed, earning her his respect. At some point between her resurfacing and being cared for by her tribe, she obtained the Darkhold and had access to the very powerful sorcery within it. When Strange destroyed the earths Vampires, it was Marie that brought them back into existence. This happened when she was in need for fresh vampire blood to take her annual potion to maintain her youth and longevity and sent Captain Marvel back in time to 1784 to obtain blood from Dracula once again, however of course, Strange beat her to the punch and destroyed the prize. But Marie was not so easily defeated. She spent the next few days searching the world for any known remnant of vampirism, eventually stumbling across Victor who was ironically stranges comatose brother that was afected with vampirism after strange failed to heal him. Using Victor, she single handedly resurrected Vernae, the original vampire, thus being responsible for the second coming of the vampire species on earth, when he escaped and spread the virus again. A few months later, Marie resurfaced again, this time trying to take control of New Orleans completely. She battled with Brother Voodoo, getting the upper hand and empowering her legions of zombies she had used to do so by invoking the Loa (voodoo gods). However she was defeated, but not by Brother Voodoos powers, but by his cunning, when he persuaded the Loa that Marie did not respect them and the gods turned against her, seemingly crushing her to death. However, TADA.... Marie was not dead as she resurfaced once again, this time in Mystic Arcana. However it was more of a cameo appearance as it held no real story propulsion..... and that's the last of it folks..... I guess she's somewhere in a hidey hole, being all voodooey. Powers Marie is probably the most powerful voodoo priestess to have ever lived. Her powers are such that she has been able to singlehandedly fend off attacks from Doctor Strange, Clea, Brother Voodoo AND others whilst simultaneously resurrecting the original vampire, Varnae. She is known globally as the Queen of Voodoo or sometimes even the Pope of Voodoo. She has demonstrated enough skill in her respected craft to nearly kill Doctor Strange himself, gainging his respect, and has on many occasions proved her status as the foremost Voodoo expert in Marvel by defeating Brother Voodoo on several occasions. She has been able to defeat, capture and obtain blood from Dracula himself on several ocassions, she was responsible for bringing the vampire species back into existence after Doctor Strange removed it, she turned Morbius into a true vampire for a period of time and even gained the admiration and worship of Morgana Le Fay, whom looked to Marie as a leader. She has also demonstrated power enough to create a zombie army on several times, with which she nearly conquered New Orleans for herself. The only reason she failed was because Brother Voodoo could not defeat her, so he spoke to the Loa (voodoo gods) and tricked them into apparently crushing her. However she survived. It should be noted that Maries powers kept the army alive during a conflict with Dracula where she defeated his Vampire Army also. Marie has demonstrated the skill to obtain and use magical artifacts as well, such as the Black Mirror which she uses to travel through time and space. As well as the Darkhold which she used several times. She has also used magical weapons before such as, The Arrows of Eros. She has the power to cast spells, Call up on the gods and demons of Voodoo and mesmerize anyone she catches in a single glance. She has demonstrated Prophecy, clairvoyance, astral projection, mesmerism, some degree of shape changing, and even projection of magical bolts. She has also learned to suspend her age so that she remains eternally youthful. Her youth potion requires the blood of a Vampire. Category:Canon Category:Female Category:Villains